Cat's out of the bag
by Yuval25
Summary: Is the human world ready for the vampire world? Not so much... Bella's pov. Between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.
1. Preface

_**Cat's out of the bag**_

**Hey guys! The reason I stopped writing the other story of Jane's past is that all of my documents have been deleted by mistake. But now I saved it on two different computers, so it'll be okay. The story is written in Bella's pov. Please R&R!**

_Preface_

My life changed when I met Edward and the Cullens, and found out about vampires. Now it changes again, when the whole world finds out about vampires.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Cat's out of the bag**_

_Chapter 1_

I was sitting on the couch, wrapped in Edward's strong, comforting arms while watching the news. In the last 24 hours, Alice has been acting like crazy, but Edward told me not to worry about it, so I let it drop. I was, however, concerned about Alice.

I was sure she had a vision, and that she saw something bad. She told Edward to take me away from their house. What in the world could make her so stressed? I hoped she wasn't planning another party.

I sighed into Edward's cold shoulder as I leaned farther into his chest. Ahh. Ever since Edward and I told Charlie we were getting married – a thing that Edward insisted on before we got to the next level of our relationship – Alice openly started to plan the wedding, taking me aside for the most ridiculous things, like deciding what cake we should get and going over the guests list. I barely had time to just be with Edward and relax.

"_For our special scoop today, I am excited to invite Richard Daniels to tell us about what he calls – vampires_."

My head shot up at the words. Vampires? The news reporter's voice sounded as if he didn't believe so himself. I felt Edward tense beside me. Is this another wacko who believes he saw a person turn into a bat? If so, then why did Edward stop breathing?

I looked at him. He was frozen, looking at the TV as his eyes darkened to a hypnotizing honey-like color.

I focused my attention back to the black-haired guy on TV, who was now waving to the viewers and walking sit in the guest's chair.

"_So, Mr. Daniels, tell me, why are you so convinced that you found a real vampire?_" asked the news reporter.

"_Well_," said Richard, his expression not showing any hesitation. "_those vampires we're talking about are unbelievably strong. The mark that you see here-" _he lifted his left arm for the camera to zoom on the spot where a purple mark was clearly showing._ "is a proof to their strength. I was luckily able to escape as the vampire was busy drinking the blood of another man, who was already dead. I believe his disappearance was already reported to the family. Those vampires not only has the power, but also the speed so catch us_."

The news reporter's eyes were wide.

I struggle to take deep breathes as Edward's arms tightened around me. His sweet voice tried to calm me with soothing words. That guy, Richard, whoever he was, knew about vampires. Real vampires.

"_What can people do to know if the person who's standing next to them is actually a vampire? Are there any common features to vampires?_" the news reporter, now that he had recovered from the shock, asked.

"_Actually, yes, there are some things about them that are very different from humans. Their eyes, for example, are completely red. Sometimes they use contact lenses, to confuse us. They are very pale, almost white, and their skin is ice-cold_."

By now, I was sure he knew about vampires, as well as the rest of the world is about to if he keeps talking.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" I asked Edward. My voice was barely above a whisper.

Edward shook his head. "We can't. If we break into the TV studio right now it will only increase their suspicions about vampires, and about us specially. We still have hope that know one will think of us as vampires, seeing as our eyes are yellow, and not red. We just have to wait and see."

When Edward was talking, Mr. Daniels kept explaining why we shouldn't expose our necks, that they can track us down by our scents, and that they can see and hear a thousand times better that us.

All those things that he said were true, and that only caused me to panic more.

How come Alice didn't see this? Was this why she was so stressed out yesterday? Why didn't she stop him?

"_But_," Mr. Daniels said, his voice hard. "_there are two different kinds of vampires._"

The news reporter looked at the camera, clearly not knowing what to say.

Mr. Daniels kept going. "_The vampire I met had red eyes, but there are also yellow-eyed vampires_."

I gasped. They're going to know now. I was sure Charlie was watching this, because every time I went to the police station the TV there was open at this channel. The world's news. He was going to find out about Edward and his family. All of the world was going to know. Renee, Phil, Angela, everyone was going to know about the true identity of the Cullens.

"_And how do you know this information, if I may ask?_" the news reporter asked professionally.

"_The vampire, Diego, told me. He said he would not kill me if I do as he says. He was the one who told me to say all those things in TV, for the world to know. He said he had a mate, Br__e__e was her name, and that she was killed by the yellow-eyed ones_."

"The girl." Edward whispered. "The girl from the battle, the newborn who surrendered."

The girl... the one who sat by the burning fire, as the Volturi guards debated whether or not to kill her. They did, and he was her mate. But what good will it do if he expose the vampire world? What is the purpose behind all this?

"_He wanted to die, but he said that it was impossible for an immortal vampire to die unless another vampire kills him. He said that there is something like a vampire police whose only law is not exposing the vampire kind. He don't know where they are, so he calls the attention to himself, and wants them to kill him_."

The Volturi. Now they know about the Volturi. What are they going to do? Kill every person who watches this show? Wouldn't it be half of the world, after they heard what this show is about?

"_He told me everything about vampires_." finished Mr. Daniels.

"_Are you willing to share that information with the rest of the world?_" asked the news reporter.

"_Of course._" said Mr. Daniels."_There are a lot of stories about vampires that are not true, like the one about them burning in the sun. They do not burn, they sparkle, like diamonds_." – the news reporter snorted – "_They also can't sleep, and garlic or a wooden crosses does not effect them. They don't age, once they've turned. It's all just one big myth. Also, they are smarter than us, by a lot_."

They kept talking, speaking of what we must do to keep vampires away, which was not much. Vampires can do almost everything. Once they've stopped talking, and the TV show was over, Edward turned off the TV.

"What are we going to tell Charlie?" I asked. He would not be happy about this.

"I don't know." Edward said, burying his head in my hair. "But we should think fast. He's already in the driveway, and he is furious."

Oh, no. What if Edward is going to have to leave me again? The thought pained me. What if Charlie is going to banish him from here?

"I'm not leaving you." Edward whispered in my ear, as if he could read my thoughts. But I knew he couldn't. I was the only person whose mind he couldn't read. "We are going to go through this together."

Suddenly he stood up, taking me with him. I looked at him, and he sent me an apologetic smile.

"Charlie won't be happy if a vampire cuddles with his daughter." he said. I only nodded. Who cares what Charlie thinks? Edward has never hurt me, nor will he ever. But I wasn't going to say that now.

The front door opened, and a frantic Charlie got in. When he saw us, his face changed to an expression of fear combined with anger. His gun was in his hands, already loaded and ready to shoot. His eyes were crazy, looking between me and Edward like he was watching a ping-pong game. This was not going to be a nice talk.

"Dad, put your gun down." I said in what I tried to make a hard, demanding voice.

His eyes settled on my face, and for once I was really afraid he was going to shoot someone.

"You are not in a position to tell me what to do, young lady. Now, slowly walk here and away from it." Charlie said, his voice low. His eyebrows were pulled together in rage.

I stumped my foot. "No." I yelled. It? Charlie called Edward It? Edward was a person, not an animal!

"Isabella! Now!" he shouted back.

"Sir," Edward said in a calm voice. Charlie immediately pointed the gun towards Edward. "I do not wish to hurt your daughter, please lower your gun before it does damage. You are not thinking clearly, it could hurt Be-"

"Do not tell me what to do! Get away from her, or I'll shoot!" Charlie yelled.

I knew the bullet can't hurt Edward, he was bulletproof and his skin was like diamond, literally, but I was too occupied with the fact Charlie was willing to actually try and hurt Edward, that I did not think.

"Charlie stop!" I threw myself in front of Edward, not sure what I was trying to do, just as Charlie pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**Yours,**

**Yuval25 (=**


End file.
